Talk:Gallian Civil War
It all seems a bit unlikely... I find it a bit weird how a load of poorly trained rebels can successfully raid randgriz while a larger, better trained, imperial force with an unkillable vehicle (the Marmota) are incapable of holding randgriz. If Perkunas was used the rebels would have stood a better chance, but that, and all the V2's, were raiding lanseal. : Well... this is one of my big problems with VC2, though in the VC timeframe it might not be as far fetched as you might think. : You have to remember that during the events of the first game by the time the Marmota appeared on the scene the vast majority of the Imperial army had been routed or destroyed by the Gallian armed forces and the despite it's formidable arsenal and almost impenetrable armour it was isolated deep inside enemy territory and basically became one huge target (one of the reasons that megatanks never took off in real life) - if the Marmota had been utilised during the initial invasion there is no question Gallia would have become the Empire's newest province. : As for the rebels beating the regular army you also have to remember back to the first game where the majority of the Gallian regular army (remember no militia units took part in the civil war - yeah i have problems with that too but moving on) were annihilated at Ghirlandaio leaving only the militia and royal guard formations to drive back the Marmota - two years isn't enough time to replace all those experienced soldiers and officers. : Which leads me onto my Final point, the military core of the rebels force comes from southern Gallian army units, presumably these formations took less damage during the war against the imperials because that was the nature of the southern front, if many of their troops and officers were of pre-war quality at the time of the uprising i'd imagine they'd be able to give the newly reformed loyalist army a run for their money - especially when supplied by outside powers. : To conclude, yeah it's probably all bollocks and feels pretty forced, but maybe it's less so than you'd initially think. : Honestly i don't think this sort of speculation would go amiss in this article, though we could do with a template we can put at the top of pages where canon info is scarce and so the article in question contains a degree of speculation - that would be great for me as well because i'm doing a little research on EW1 in the hopes of expanding on what we have already. Ecchi garr 11:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That's a very good insight, Ecchi. I also want to add that maybe the Perkunas wasn't damage in the Lanseal raid and it and the V2s actually took part in the Randgriz offensive. Also, according to VC2 encyclopedia, Gallian army lost half of its strength during EWII. ::As for the speculation template, how do you planning to do it? 12:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Doesn't it state that the Perkunas was damaged in the raid on Lanseal and was still under repair when the rebel army collapsed? Besides i don't think it would have been all that effective against the regular army who would no doubt possess weapons that could shoot it down. :: As for the template it needs to be a boxed statement that can be placed at the top of a page stating something like "This article contains speculation based on canon data revealed throughout the Valkyria Chronicles series and is subject to change or be contradicted in subsequent instalments." :: This can be placed on this article and articles like EWI which we know was a static war using trench warfare primarily fought in the north of Gallia around the Naggiar Plains in the first half but became dynamic with the advancement of armoured vehicals and tactics utilising tanks. Ecchi garr 13:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: The Perkunas was damaged in the raid on Lanseal the Rebels only won due to the use of V2s, Ghost tanks and the helps of other Gallians who just waited for their arrival to overthrow the throne. As for the militia I think I know how to solve this one the government was afraid of splinter groups it would be easier for rebels to join the militia than the army and they could get other members to join their cause, I remember that Gallia was entering in some sort of depression so getting numbers was getting easier for them. ::: Well maybe that’s one plot hole solved, I really am afraid to answer more though.Commissar88 02:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::The game only said Perkunas was grounded for repaired, it never say how and when it was damaged. It's me who add the line Perkunas was damage during Lanseal raid in its article. :::Back to the problem, We need to be very careful with this, Echhi. Adding this kind of template will change the policy of the wiki and people may start adding their own speculation throughout the site. I think we need to add something to the text, clearly states that speculations are allowed only in articles that information is scarce. 00:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::This is very true and i agree completely that we need to introduce a strict policy and we cannot allow wild speculation in the articles. My suggestions regarding this would be to insist that all speculation has it's citations listed - even if they would be internal links it would allow others to check and approve the points raised. ::::For instance it can be speculated that EW1 started as a dynamic war with the imperial push into Gallia before their advance stalled causing the confilct to stagnate into trench warfare which was only broken by revolutionary new tactics employed by the Gallian armoured formations, citations here would be Aged Gentleman, Naggiar Plains, Belgen Gunther. ::::Another example would be to speculate that while EW1 was fought mainly between the federation and the empire, the empire also expanded it's territories in the east and south by invading and annexing a number of neutral nations, citations here would be Radi Jaeger and the EW1 article itself, which wouldn't need to be included in the list of citations. ::::Ecchi garr 08:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I think that should be ok. So could you write a guidelines or policy or something like that, regarding speculation? I'm not very good with this stuff. I'm thinking about creating a new page to put our wiki's policies there, like Image policy, Speculation policy, etc. 22:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : Give me a little time and i'll see what i can come up with, do you want me to add the policy here or wait until we get a page for it? Ecchi garr 22:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC)